Noble Kale (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Noble Kale Nicknames: Riding Ghost Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Spirit of Vengeance, formerly ruler of Mephisto's 'hell' Legal Status: Noble Kale is legally deceased; although his spirit is still active Identity: Secret Marital Status: Unknown Group Affiliation: Technically Noble was a member of any group Blaze and Ketch were members of. Base of Operations: A pocket dimension he refers to as a 'void'. Origin A man who agreed to become a Spirit of Vengeance to atone for his own deeds. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: unknown Known Relatives: Jennifer Kale, Naomi Kale, Daniel and Barbara Ketch, John Blaze (descendants) First Appearance: Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #1 (bonding with Danny), Ghost Rider Vol. 2 #76 (Noble in his human form) History The son of a preacher, Noble fell in love with a folk healer, Magdalena. However, he was not allowed to marry her and was scorned for having a child out of wedlock. Magdalena was later tried as a witch and burned at the stake. Noble did not oppose the others in the village, including his father. He instead tried to bargain with Mephisto to save her. As she died, Magdalena cursed the Kales. The Furies heard her call. Seeking the Medallion of Power, Noble battled the demon Zarathos. During their battle the medallion was broken into three pieces. Each recovered a piece; the third was believed lost until being found as part of the Badilino family. Upon Noble's death, Mephisto claimed his soul, and began to mock and torture him. However, the angel Uriel intervened and offered Noble a chance at redemption by agreeing to act as a Spirit of Vengeance. Noble's descendants could tap into his power through their connection to the medallion, becoming a Ghost Rider when innocent blood was spilled. Although he agreed to it, Mephisto sought to usurp Uriel's bargain any way he could. The Blazes were separated as a protective measure by the Blood. Mephisto confronted Naomi Kale. She attempted to join with Noble and battle Mephisto. She was killed, and Noble's father hid the body. Mephisto apparently made Pastor Kale immortal and tormented him with the fact that his zealous beliefs had damned his descendants. He also tracked down the Badilinos. His manipulations caused John Blaze to be bonded with Zarathos. Blaze then was manipulated to attack the Badilinos, causing Michael Badilino to become Vengeance. Noble was bonded to Daniel Ketch when his sister Barbara was shot. The truth about the Ghost Rider and Noble was revealed after a penance stare from Vengeance. Kale and Ketch continued to battle evil, with Kale becoming more powerful and angrier. Blackheart deposed Mephisto and sought to up the stakes. Blackheart created his own Spirits of Vengeance. They confronted Kale, asking him to serve Blackheart or die. He refused and was taken to 'hell' after being stabbed by Pao Fu. There Blackheart offered him another deal: marry both Pao Fu and the Blackrose. Ketch was able to contact Uriel, and Noble briefly was transformed into an 'angel of death.' Blackheart was defeated, and Kale assumed control of 'hell.' Mephisto soon returned and forced Kale out. Noble Kale currently seems to have been bonded to John Blaze. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: Noble no longer has his human form; he is a skeletal figure sheathed in hellfire, often wearing leather clothes. Powers Known Powers: Use of hellfire, penance stare, extremely durable. Known Abilities: Noble can bond to any of his descendants through the medallion of power. When the Ghost Rider is summoned he takes their place. Strength Level: At least 10 tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia *The original Ghost Riders were Wild West-era crimefighters. They were changed to being "Phantom Riders" when the character of John Blaze and the demonic-looking Ghost Rider was developed. Recommended Readings *'Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 91-93 December 1997-February 1998' Related Articles * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Ghost Rider (Dan Ketch) * Phantom Rider External Links * Appearances *Fantastic Four Vol. 1, No. 347-349 December 1990-February 1991; Featuring: Spider-Man, Hulk, Wolverine * Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 6-7 January-February 1991; Featuring: Hobgoblin *The Mighty Thor Vol. 1, No. 429 February 1991; Featuring: Juggernaut, The Wrecking Crew, Excalibur, Mephisto *Marc Spector: Moon Knight Vol. 1, No. 25 April 1991 *Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 28 April 1991 (continued from Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 12) *The Punisher War Journal Vol. 1, No. 29-30 April-May 1991 *Quasar Vol. 1, No. 23 June 1991 *Daredevil Vol. 1, No. 295 August 1991 *Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 18 January 1992; Featuring: Sinster Six *Deathlok Vol. 1, No. 9-10 March-April 1992; Featuring: Nightmare *Sleepwalker Vol. 1, No. 11 April 1992 *Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 22-23 May-June 1992; Featuring: Sinister Six, Hulk, Deathlok, SleepWalker ,Solo, Fantastic Four, Nova, Gog *DarkHawk Vol. 1, No. 22 December 1992 *DarkHold: Pages From The Boook Of Sins Vol. 1, No. 5 February 1993; Featuring: The Punisher *Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 50 February 1993; Featuring: Hulk, Silver Surfer, Dormammu *Fantastic Four Vol. 1, No. 374 March 1993; Featuring: The New Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange *Terror Inc. Vol. 1, No. 13 July 1993 Midnight Massacre *Nightstalkers Vol. 1, No. 10 August 1993; Midnight Massacre (part 1of5); Featuring: SwitchBlade, Johnny Blaze *Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 40 August 1993; Midnight Massacre (part 2of5); Featuring: The Nine (aka Midnight Sons), Demogoblin *DarkHold Vol. 1, No. 11 August 1993; Midnight Massacre (part 3of5); Featuring: The Nine (aka Midnight Sons) *Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol. 1, No. 12 August 1993; Midnight Massacre (part 4of5); Featuring: The Nine (aka Midnight Sons), Werewolf (Jack Russell) *Ghost Rider/Blaze: Spirits Of Vengeance Vol. 1, No. 13 August 1993; Midnight Massacre (part 5of5); Featuring: The Nine (aka Midnight Sons), Modred, The DarkHold *Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol. 1, No. 15 November 1993; Featuring: Werewolf (cameo) *Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol. 1, No. 4 January 1994; Seige Of Darkness (part 17of17); Featuring: Midnight Sons, Zarathos, The Fallen *Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol. 1, No. 7 October 1994; When The Spirit Moves; Featuring: Brother Voodoo *Over The Edge Vol. 1, No. 4 February 1996 *Venom: Sign Of The Boss Vol. 1, No. 1-2 September-October 1997 *Werewolf By Night Vol. 2, No. 6 July 1998 *Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 93 July 1998 References * 1990 Marvel Universe Cards #82 * 1991 Marvel Universe Cards #39 * 1992 Marvel Universe Cards #25 * 1992 Marvel Masterpieces #37 * 1993 Marvel Universe Cards #105 * 1993 Marvel Masterpieces #13 * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #137 ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Image Needed